


Shylock and Lady Macbeth

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're back. There's balance in the world once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shylock and Lady Macbeth

She comes back to his office to take a picture as he, scowling, takes the posters down.

“If even one associate sees that,” Louis says, “I will fire him without a thought.”

“‘Saw an embarrassing picture of me’ is hardly cause for dismissal,” Donna replies without looking up from her phone.

“Then I will make his life a living hell while he continues to work here.” He frowns at the poster of himself, cursing the fact that he can’t get anyone else to do this because that would mean more people would see the damn things. “That’s much worse, actually.”

“Don’t worry, it’s for me and me alone.” Donna pauses, considers that. “Well, I’ll probably show Harvey and we’ll laugh, but that’s it.”

Louis huffs. “What, will you make it your phone wallpaper?”

“Of course not.” Donna taps the poster closest to her. “That spot’s already taken by one of these babies.”

Louis has a deep admiration for Donna. She is bitingly clever, she loves good theatre, and she descends on idiots like an avenging angel. She is gorgeous and mighty and she _will_ be the death of him, he can guarantee it. “And here I thought you didn’t want to subject yourself to seeing my face every day. I’m touched, truly.”

Donna doesn’t even miss a beat. “I’m willing to make sacrifices for comedy’s sake. _‘With mirth and laughter let old wrinkles come.’_ ”

“ _The Merchant of Venice_. You know, I always wanted to play Shylock.”

She looks him up and down. “I can see that. Vengeful, angry at the world, gets screwed in the end.”

“Mostly for the monologue,” he says, and it’s only half a lie. “Your Lady Macbeth, by the way, would be divine.”

She preens at that. “Acting was always my true calling,” she says. “But the gossip here is more fun.”

“Headlining on Broadway pays better.”

“You’d be surprised.” She looks at his progress; he’s only gotten three posters down so far, and it is a pain in the ass. “I’ll help out if I get to keep one.”

Louis stares at her. Donna very rarely offers assistance to anyone, especially to him. “What the hell would you do with it?”

“A lady doesn’t tell.”

She went there. She throws him off balance every time he talks to her. “Well,” he says, “are you going to help or what?”

Donna grins. It’s almost terrifying, since her enthusiasm typically means pain for someone- often Louis. But as she stands on tiptoe next to him to peel each poster down- she insists on being gentle, since she’s not sure which one she wants yet –she occasionally nudges him, smirking, and you know what? They _are_ back.


End file.
